


Blind Date

by CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Blind Date, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art
Summary: Donnie and Mikey are set up on a blind date, Mikey decides the best place to meet is where he works, however, when Donnie arrives, Mikey is unable to talk to him as Donnie is seated in a section that is not Mikey's. Not wanting to get into trouble flirting at work again, Mikey is forced to continue working until his co-worker, Raph, arrives.





	Blind Date

 


End file.
